


everything is fine

by Amielleon



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bedsharing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dumb Teenage Boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amielleon/pseuds/Amielleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Monday, Leon carries all of his heavy textbooks in his left arm and wears his backpack slung over his left shoulder, as casual and cool as ever in mirrored form.</p><p>Takumi pretends not to notice because he knows Leon hates it when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> For [No Shame November](http://ammie-plays-fe14.tumblr.com/post/132639753387/no-shame-november-is-a-go), because deep in the recesses of my fujoshi heart, all I really want is tons of hurt/comfort. Sappy hurt/comfort with no sex. Mildly problematic hurt/comfort with sad children. Enough hurt/comfort to make a ball pit and dive right in.
> 
> I wrote this all fast and sloppy and I hope it does something for your shameless fujoshi heart.

On Monday, Leon carries all of his heavy textbooks in his left arm and wears his backpack slung over his left shoulder, as casual and cool as ever in mirrored form.

Takumi pretends not to notice because he knows Leon hates it when he does.

“Do you wanna come over and work on our history project?” Takumi says instead.

Leon raises his eyebrows and says, “Have you asked Setsuna?”

“Do you actually think Setsuna is going to do any work?” Takumi responds flatly.

And Leon laughs to himself and says, “Point taken. Sure. When?”

“Dunno. Right after school? And you can go home whenever.”

“Sure,” Leon says again, because everything is _sure, fine, all right_ , whatever with him.

His family has two chauffeurs, but as always, Leon drives for them both.

In the comfort of Takumi's study room, they pore over books borrowed from the library mixed in with equal doses of Wikipedia. Takumi has their powerpoint presentation halfway assembled, but Leon takes one look and announces, “Your taste in fonts is ghastly,” and squeezes him over, insistently sharing the office chair as he goes through each slide switching Times New Roman to Tahoma and Palatino Linotype.

Takumi kisses his perfectionist snob of a boyfriend on the neck, because they're alone and it's a nice neck and he loves how it annoys Leon when he's busy trying to do something perfectly.

And instead of saying something like _Wait, you made me knock this text box a few pixels out of position_ , Leon gives him a sidelong glance through his eyelashes and lays a hand on his thigh.

Something must be very wrong for Leon to respond to his random displays of affection.

But if affection is what he wants, Takumi is more than happy to provide. He slips out from where he'd been squeezed in the office chair, and he straddles Leon, kissing him gently, careful with his roaming hands to avoid his right shoulder.

When they part for air, Leon looks at him knowingly and says, “You're doing it again.”

“What?” Takumi says, his arousal surely noticeable where it bumps against Leon's stomach, and he pretends to be nothing more than a horny jerk fascinated by the scent of his skin.

“You know,” Leon says vaguely, even as he runs his cold hands up under the back of Takumi's shirt.

“Well, since everything is always well and fine with you, I have no idea,” he says contrarily before he pops the button of Leon's pants.

* * *

On Monday Takumi invites him over on shallow pretenses. Takumi is never as subtle as he thinks he is. He acts like all of the world's misfortunes exist for him to solve—he and his whole family are that way.

Leon doesn't want to be solved. He likes being the asshole valedictorian who has the nerve to sleep in class. He likes being a mystery with depths unplumbed.

He is also known, at times, to like the warmth of Takumi's back. Winter is cold. His condescending hero complex of a boyfriend makes an excellent heater.

Takumi's hands give his sore shoulder a wide berth, and Leon sighs and rolls his eyes at him. “You're doing it again.”

“Well, since you never tell me anything, I'm going to do what I want,” he says as he intensifies his seduction. 

If Leon didn't happen to feel lonely he probably would've dumped Takumi off of the chair.

But he does, so he lets Takumi shower him with his simple puppy love in this clean but cluttered room that smells of him. He notices that there are several volumes of Dragon Ball Z peeping out from a pile of books in the corner, deliberately buried under Latin reference texts and _The Wealth of Nations_ and half a dozen texts titled with obscure kanji, and Leon tucks this tidbit into the back of his head to tease him with later. At the moment he's busy. 

Takumi is a terrible kisser, timidly closed-mouthed and chaste.

“That's not how it's done,” Leon says.

Leon grabs him with both hands (pointedly) and pushes him off (the pain is worth it), rising and steering him back onto the sofa on the other side of the room, shoving him down and parting their mouths, taking in his warm moist air.

* * *

They're almost screwing on the sofa by the time someone knocks at the door.

Thank the gods for Sakura's politeness. There's enough time to grab a nearby throw blanket and drape it over their naked legs as she calls out, “Brother?”

“Yeah?” Takumi calls back, doing his best not to sound flustered.

“Dinner's ready,” she says, not even opening the door. 

“Thanks, we'll be down in a minute.” 

They listen as her soft footsteps leave down the stairs. Then both of them burst out laughing at the same time.

Leon pecks him on the nose before saying, “I should get going.”

“What? We haven't even done anything yet.”

Leon gestures to the computer and says, “We have a sizable amount of our presentation done, which I'm sure is more than most of the class could say at this point.”

“You know what I mean,” Takumi says, hand snaking under the throw. 

Leon seizes his wrist and says, “After dinner.” And to Takumi's grin, he adds, “You're going to try to convince me to stay over, aren't you? It won't work.”

“Well, why not?”

“For starters, I haven't brought a change of clothes...”

“We'll have the maid wash the ones you're wearing overnight,” Takumi says, recognizing the competitive glint in Leon's eyes.

“I also have a piano concert next week that I should be practicing for. And I've already stayed the night at your place twice without prior notice. My family's going to suspect something.”

“So what?” Takumi says lightly, brushing Leon's hair away from his cheek. “I love you.”

Leon pauses for a moment, seemingly caught off guard. “What kind of argument is that?”

“I know,” Takumi says in mock agreement. “ _Ad hominem_ at its worst. ...It's true, though.”

A blush is faint on Leon's cheeks as he murmurs, “I love you too. I suppose I could stay.”

* * *

He texts Elise and Camilla saying he won't be home for the night. Elise sends back a response of “Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...” followed by every sad emoji available on her iPhone. 

Camilla just replies “Ok dear,” and he feels a little twinge in his gut.

(He figures his sisters will tell Marx. He doesn't want to talk to Marx after last weekend's events.)

Leon comes out of the bathroom and joins Takumi's family at their dinner table, feeling their eyes on him as he takes the empty seat by Takumi's side.

“How's your history project going?” Takumi's brother asks, insistent upon suburban fatherly decorum until the very end.

All of them have known for the last three months. Hinoka had a habit of making brusque entrances and furthermore never seemed to control her volume, especially not when surprised.

“It's going well,” Leon says politely.

Dinner, as always, is delicious but awkward.

After dinner, the immediacy of their earlier passion having faded, they cuddle on the sofa.

“Why do you always need to be convinced, anyway?” Takumi murmurs, leaning into his side, head tucked over his left shoulder.

Maybe he likes it when Takumi proves that he cares.

“Honestly. Is there something you don't like about staying over?” Takumi says, and beneath his words Leon can hear, _Do you not like me?_

“It's nothing personal,” Leon says, laying his head atop Takumi's. “I lead a busy life.” He wraps his arm around Takumi, hand resting under his ribs, to say _I like you_.

* * *

Leon comes to bed in one of Takumi's spare sets of pajamas, his hair slightly damp and smelling of Takumi's shampoo. 

“Move over,” he says as he sits down pointedly on the edge of the blanket. Takumi concedes an inch—he isn't a blanket hog, _Leon_ is the greedy one—which Leon accepts, joining him under the blanket and grabbing it for himself until he has two-thirds wrapped around him.

Takumi feels for the remote under his pillow and switches the lights off.

“I still think it's funny you have that,” Leon says.

“Sometimes I don't want to get out of bed,” Takumi says, turning onto his side to face Leon, looking into his eyes meaningfully.

“Getting out of bed is a trial we all must bear.” So he says while draping an arm over Takumi's ribs and burrowing a little closer in the blankets, as if he could not be moved from the bed unless the house were on fire.

He smells light and familiar and warm, wrapped in Takumi's own scent, notes of tea and the ocean.

Takumi lays his hand on Leon's side, wishing he could keep him safe here forever.

“It's not as bad as you think,” Leon says quietly, still veiled with an air of affected indifference.

There's a hint of a challenge, a hint of an invitation, and a hint of naked intimacy in his eyes.

Takumi undoes the top few buttons on Leon's pajamas and tugs its lip to reveal his shoulder. A little swollen, but not the mass of dark bruising he'd imagined. Leon's right.

Takumi kisses it.

“It's fine,” Leon says. “You worry too much.”

“It's not fine,” Takumi whispers against his skin. “Nothing about this is fine.”

For a moment Leon clutches him close, heat unbearable and breaths constricted by the tightness of chest pressed against chest, heartbeat almost palpable.

Takumi holds him back, wishing he could give enough love to replace everyone else in the world.


End file.
